A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) includes a Color Filter Substrate (CF Substrate) and a Thin Film Transistor Substrate (TFT Substrate), inner opposite sides of the substrates are provided with transparent electrodes. A layer of Liquid Crystal (LC) is provided between the two substrates. A liquid crystal display controls an alignment direction of the liquid crystal through an electric field. Changing a polarization state, and through a polarization sheet to realize a penetrating the blocking of an optical path in order to realize a display.
The color filter substrate is a key component for colorizing the liquid crystal display. In the conventional art, the manufacturing process for the color filter substrate is sequentially coating and exposing a black matrix material, a red, a green, a blue photoresist material and manufacturing a spacing column. The manufacturing steps of the above are more, and the production efficiency is lower.
Along the development of the display technology, how to reduce the process in the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel in order to save the manufacturing cost is a research direction of the industry.